


The Power Bottom Type

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sex Shop AU, a little bit of sexting near the end, dirty talk kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you fucking live here or something?” Mickey asked, narrowing his eyes at the ginger sitting behind the counter. Ian laughed and shrugged and Mickey stopped paying attention to him in a favour of looking over the dicks again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Bottom Type

**Author's Note:**

> i love this fic lol. maybe someday i'll write a sequel...

                It took Mickey a long time to stop giving a shit and let himself love dick. He’d gotten so used to denying himself and shying away from the pursuit of anything even remotely gay that he started hating himself. As he thought about his life and his choices he realized that he literally hated everything he did. He hated working for his dad and he hated living with his brothers and he hated denying how much he loved getting on guys' dicks.

 

                So he decided to make a change. The first thing he did was find a job – a shitty construction job, but whatever – and looked around for somewhere else to live. Ideally, he needed to get out of the South Side or else he wouldn’t be far enough away from his dad but he would take what he could afford. He found an older couple planning on renting out their basement apartment and he was on it in a second. He had just enough money stashed away to pay the down payment and the advance rent and he was out of his family’s house with a couple garbage bags containing all of his possessions.

 

                The only thing left of Mickey life overhaul list was to get some dick. He didn’t think he could handle a bar or a club just yet so he opted for some artificial company courtesy of the sex shop he usually passed on his way to work. He thought about going in a couple times on his way home but he couldn’t gather the courage. Then, one Saturday morning he steeled himself and swore that he would not leave the shop without a fake dick.

 

                He’d been expecting dirty and sketchy to say the least, and so he was surprised when he found shop to be clean and organized. The walls were hung with toys in molded plastic packaging and there were mannequins scattered around the store decked out in skimpy costumes and bondage gear. On the opposite end of the store from Mickey there were two racks of porn DVDs but he felt no need to go near them. The cashier greeted him and he ignored him, spotting the dildo wall and striding over to it.

 

                Unfortunately once he got there he was at a bit of a loss. He didn’t touch any of the products, just inspected them visually. Looking at them didn’t help him decide anything so he just loitered around looking at the dicks, starting when the cashier suddenly appeared beside him.

 

                “Need some help?” he  asked, smiley and cute and way too friendly.

 

                “I got it,” Mickey mumbled.

 

                “Yeah, I figured as much when I watched you pacing and avoiding looking directly at the dildos,” the guy commented. His nametag said he was called Ian. “Feel free to ask about anything. Knowing a lot about this stuff is kind of my job.”

 

                “I’m good,” Mickey insisted and Ian went back to his seat behind the register. He realized once the cashier left that he still had no idea what to buy. Desperate not to embarrass himself Mickey grabbed the first toy that had caught his eye – a run-of-the-mill dildo with no fancy features or anything. It advertised itself as a good toy for beginners and it was only once Mickey paid for it and got it home and tried it out that he realized that beginner size was way too small for him.

 

-

 

                “Do you fucking live here or something?” Mickey asked, narrowing his eyes at the ginger sitting behind the counter. Ian laughed and shrugged and Mickey stopped paying attention to him in a favour of looking over the dicks again.

 

                “How was the toy you bought last time?” Ian asked. Mickey looked at him in disbelief because talking about a _dildo_ and the _quality_ of said dildo with another guy just wasn’t something Mickey Milkovich did.

 

                “None of your fucking business,” he grumbled, checking out a couple of toys off the wall. He wished they were in order of size or something.

 

                “Was the last toy not big enough for you?” Ian asked, watching Mickey look at the toys. Of _course_ he remembered exactly what Mickey had bought last time.

 

                Mickey didn’t respond, just looked down at the two toys he was now deliberating between. Ian, tall motherfucker he turned out to be, looked at the two toys over his shoulder.

 

                “Can I make a recommendation?” he asked.

 

                Mickey rolled his eyes and attempted to argue but Ian had already plucked a different toy off the wall and presented it to him. Mickey took it reluctantly and looked it over. As he inspected the toy Ian shot into his recommendation of the product. He sounded like a salesman. A dick salesman.

 

                “This one is good because it’s solid but it’s got a soft external skin so it feels more like a real penis,” he began. “It comes in three different sizes and it’s very well made. The thing I think will appeal to you is that it has a suction cup on the base.” Mickey tilted it to look at the concave base. “This means you can suction cup it to the floor or wall and ride it.”

 

                That did appeal to Mickey but he chose to focus on a different part of Ian’s sales pitch. “The fuck do you mean it appeals to _me_?”

 

                Ian flushed a little but he grinned. “You just seem like the power bottom type.”

 

                “I don’t know what the _fuck_ that’s supposed to mean but you feel saying shit like that and I’ll beat you within an inch of your life,” Mickey told him. Ian just grinned at him and Mickey scowled but he bought the toy he had recommended anyways.

 

-

 

                The next time Mickey went into the shop there was a middle aged goth woman sitting behind the counter instead of a tall hot ginger dude. He felt like she was watching him as he paced around the store but every time he looked at her she was reading a magazine. He felt too anxious to actually buy anything from the shop so he just paced around for ten minutes and feigned interested in a couple of things before he made to leave. He looked at the cashier one last time on his way past the counter and he just popped her gum loudly and ignored him.

 

-

 

                Ian was working the next time Mickey went to the shop and Mickey tried to ignore the sense of right he felt when he saw him sitting there, like he belonged there. Pushing aside the feeling of comfort he felt, he nodded in response to Ian’s greeting and headed over to the now-familiar wall of dildos.

 

                Mickey puttered around looking at all the same toys until Ian appeared at his side.

 

                “How as the toy?” he asked.

 

                Mickey grunted and avoided looking at him. He didn’t need to tell Ian just how good it had been or how much better it was to ride a toy instead of fucking himself with it. He definitely didn’t need to know who Mickey thought of as he used it, whose hips he imagined straddling and whose chest he yearned to prop himself on at he clutched at the towel he’d laid down on his bedroom floor to save himself cleaning it later.

 

                “Want another recommendation? We’re getting something in next week that I think you’ll like,” Ian told him. He stepped back and gestured over to the desk and the computer on it. “I could show you the product and preorder it for you if you’re interested.”

 

                Mickey shrugged and Ian took that as an affirmative, leading the way over to the counter. Ian got behind the counter and Mickey floundered around until Ian put a hand on his forearm and tugged him towards the computer with him. Ian’s hand on him was huge and warm and Mickey dumbly stumbled along after him.

 

                Ian slid onto the edge of the chair at the computer and jiggled the mouse to wake it up. He maximized the browser window and clicked one of the tabs he had open (he had kept this tab open for Mickey, not knowing when he’d be in next. What a nerd.) and showed Mickey the product. It was a thick black toy, something like a dildo but short with a flared base.

 

                “It’s a butt plug,” Ian explained at the same time Mickey read the product name on the site. “You stretch yourself out and put it inside yourself and fills you up. You can use it to masturbate or you can keep it in and go places wearing it. Like if you’re going out to get laid, and then you’re already prepped so you’ll be ready to go.”

 

                Mickey tried to swallow around the lump in his throat and it was probably audible and really obvious. Ian, the insufferable tease, just kept going on. “You can also get the same toy with a vibrator in it. It comes with a wireless remote so if you’re into public stuff then you can go out with your partner and give them the remote.” Almost so fast it gave Mickey whiplash, Ian went from intense sex god back to freckly puppy. “So should I set one aside for you?”

 

                “Uh,” Mickey licked his lips, finding his mouth to be incredibly dry. “Yeah. Sure. When will it be in?”

 

                “I’m not actually sure when they’re making the delivery but if you give me your number I can call to let you know,” Ian said. Mickey didn’t think anything of it as he recited his number for him to jot down. He chatted with Ian for another moment before he stammered out some excuse to leave. Once they’d finished working out their business it would be weird if Mickey hung around, right?

 

-

 

                Almost an hour on the dot after Mickey left the store he received a text from an unknown number, though he identified himself immediately. A little less sketchy but still weird.

 

                _hey it’s ian. you want to go out with me sometime?_

_depends. do i have to wear the plug and give you the remote?_

_only if you want to. it’ll come in on Tuesday_

_when are you free after that?_

_tuesday night_

Mickey smirked as he read that text. He wondered just how long Ian had been playing him to this very outcome but couldn’t find it in himself to care. _tuesday night then. where are we going?_

_some filthy club where we can dry hump like teenagers and i can make you come in your pants_ , Ian replied and Mickey could feel himself flushing down the back of his neck even though he was alone in his apartment. _you game?_

_i’m game for whatever you are_ , Mickey shot back, prompting some frankly competitive sexting that ended with dirty snapchats and an orgasm for both of them. If this was now, across the city from one another, Tuesday night was going to be life-changing.


End file.
